sigmastorm2fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mrjoeterrace
Skin and Logo I actually have started to do this many times and then get pull away to do something else that I'm getting more demands on. SO yes, feel free to design away. :) LadyN 15:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) 15:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) test main page I like the colors :) but there are some sizing issues that will need to be addressed .. keep up the good work Greythorn 01:17, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : I like it as well. :) Also, at some point I planned on going back and adding the information for the store items. Just right now I'm trying to get them up as I get to them. So feel free to add any you have info on. LadyN 16:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :: The sizing issues I was referring to are that you have it set up as a fixed size so when you have a smaller screen some of it is not seen and when you have a bigger screen it leaves a big empty space on the right. The reason the present main page is at a fixed size is because the picture above it would take up too much area or become distorted so I picked a size that worked for most screen sizes and centered on the bigger ones making the extra space less noticable. hope this isn't too confusing. Try putting in a width=100% and see if it scales to the size of the window. Unless your planning on using the picture then we can try something else. Greythorn 13:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sorting items Yes it is possible and is on the to do list. I'd like to get the individualized sortable list completed first. :) LadyN 15:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) : I love how you've done that. :) Way better than how I was thinking about doing it. LadyN 13:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Portals Can't (or shouldn't) redirect portals to the portal information page as each portal has a cost listed associated with it's use. The cost of use is different for all the portals. Ausfire 12:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Travel Maps Highridge Crag:- Highridge Crag (Trail) (44) should link directly to Highridge Crag (40) I have also left the travel maps at the high end range of the levels for you to complete if you can. You do a much better job - very confusing to me. Ausfire 04:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Checked out the test pages for the travel maps and have a suggestion ... keep 1 map above the other as set out and move the legend to the right of those maps under the area info. Keeps it inline with HCSs format and puttting the legend at the side (reading downwards) concentrates the info more. Ausfire 09:08, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Close, but more like this (if it lines up properly on your browser) ... +--------------+ level: ## | .gif map | | L | | | | e | +--------------+ | g | +-----------------+ | e | | small image | | n | +-----------------+ | d | +--------------------------+ | | | travel map | +--------------------------+ I finished the TIU Spearhead maps about an hour or so ago, so it's on to you to do the travel map for it :p Ausfire 14:50, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Nice work the The Dahon Plains travel maps. Pilkojr 19:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) New Designs I'm loving these new designs you've created. :) * JeromeTest for a sample of a possible update to the area map display format or * JeromeTest2 for a sample of a possible update to the world map display format or * JeromeTest3 for a sample of a new set display format LadyN 17:04, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Area Maps Those lastest map setups ... I love them! The headers for the entities, missions, etc make it so much clearly set out and inline with the formating of the SS2 game pages. Very nice :) Ausfire 20:54, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::At least the maps will be alot easier to change than each individual store. I was thinking of changing the ammo template to limit number of items across to 9 (as in the SS2 stores) and include the newer items. Just been a bit busy myself lately. Ausfire 22:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) The voting in the forum is pretty convincing, with 48% wanting the proposed and the remaining 52% spread over the remainder of the options. this is what the SS2 players want, so I'm going along with that (plus I like your newer look setup) :) Ausfire 22:37, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :: We have a clash in map formatting. Check how I have been doing the info on the left side (L190 map http://sigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/TIU_Spearhead_%28L4_Secondary_Battery%29), as you had condensed previously. I think we should keep doing it that way and add in the information box (under the map level), the world area the map is a part of, followed by PvP area (if applicable). Also, the blue and purple on black is hard to read - can we fix that? Thoughts? Ausfire 08:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Totally agree about the wording "Area" being used. I've changed it to "MasterMap" as per the game screen where those maps are located. As for colours, Whatever makes it easier to see the text. Ausfire 23:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :: Thinking about the text colours, if it is possible to only change the link colors on the map and not through out the rest of the SS2 wiki, I'd suggest yellow for links not visited and light blue for visited links. The red is still good for pages that do not exist as yet. Ausfire 14:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Stores Setup I created a new template for the stores. It is 8 objects across, instead off the SS2 9 across because I couldn't figure out how to just add items to fill out the line. Anyway, it brings it back to using a pretty standard template for most of the stores and just adding the extra items in. Check this out http://sigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Spearhead_Interceptor_Sales Ausfire 07:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I've started using the template from L183 onwards, mostly to test. It seems that setting the store layout this way solves the problem of items costs being above the credit image in the layout. Will be very easy to implement later as I only need to copy the template to the ammo2 template. I will need to go back to the lower levels though and check as I don't recall all ammo types being in the stores at the lower levels. Ausfire 21:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Looks like I jinxed myself .... Now have 1 item where the credits is above the image. Ausfire 22:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Problem solved!!! - I can fix the problem by reordering the item elsewhere in the store on the same line. May of just solved this problem after all :) Ausfire 02:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) There are several inconsistencies between SS2wiki and SS2. I figure it's probably retroactive updates. I sent the 2 info changes that I remember to Aus but I think there are more. basically, content is locked here? What is the best way to submit a simple change to an article? Editing pages When I try to edit a page I do not see the Wikitext section of the code. I only see the visbltronoe map. This wiki is very hard to edit pages unlike the wiki for Fallen Sword. Dantrono You're welcome Hi, I've just reached Level 201 and noticed a diminnishing amount of content for the higher levels on Wiki, and the info on the official guide misses a lot also (especially in the way of missions). Do you know if there'll be a travel map created for Levels 200+? Ta Pilkojr I'm on a page making spree :-) Pilkojr 04:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Map Co-Ordinates I've noticed on a lot of the Wikia Maps I come to that the co-ordinates for the 'Stores & Stairs' have been around the wrong way. On the map screens it says 'All map coordinates are read across then down.'. I've been fixing the co-ordinates on the maps that I come to and use. Not sure who made the maps, but could you let them know for me? Ta Pilkojr 09:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, you are right. I wrote a program that creates the maps, and recently added the ability to generate the special locations. I'll change the program to reverse the order. Thanks for the heads-up and for working on the wiki! Mrjoeterrace 14:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) No worries at all. I actually enjoy working on the Wiki. Just wish that the Official Guide would keep up with the game :-) Pilkojr 17:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, it's kinda fun that they are not: that way the "unofficial" source is more accurate than the official one. One thing I also like about the wiki is that the map and mission pages convey more information than they do on the official page. Mrjoeterrace 13:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Very true! The Map page on the Official Guide is rather uneventful...Pilkojr 19:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Behemoth Hi, Great stuff this wiki use it often :) Did notice however that Altus behemoth is not listed Hello I've added about 10-15 lines to the first few levels leading into "Rite of the Warrior". A lot was missing. I got confused and had to figure it out. I'm on this mission now. I've got to go back and complete some items that I missed. This is a very long mission. I'm sure there's much more information that is left out. I'll try to add as I go through. Bespham 06:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Playing I am doing ok in game when I get to play joined a random guild to get the lvl 120 mission done. The wiki looks great still having some troubles figuring out the new layout. Greythorn 16:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC)